villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aldous Leekie
Dr. Aldous Leekie is a scientist in involved with the handling of the clones in Orphan Black. Being the "face of Neolution", he is a provocative and widely read "pop scientist", author and speaker. His research center, the Dyad Institute pushes the scientific limits of what is possible – as well as legal and ethical. Here, he seems to be in the process of conducting experiments to support their "Neolutionist" theories, or self-directed evolution through modern implants. When asked what his "ideal human" would look like, he jokingly suggested "people with white hair and one white eye". Though considered 'fringe' by the scientific establishment, his philosophy of self-directed evolution attracts not only freaks and 'futurists', but healthy private investment. Avid followers of Leekie's teachings who have adopted this appearance, have been dubbed "Freaky Leekies" by the media. History Dr. Leekie was known to have worked with Delphine Cormier, the monitor and lover of the clone Cosima Niehaus for an unspecified project. Although the specifics of their relationship are still unknown, they seem to be in an intimate one. Season 1 Leekie assigned Delphine to be Cosima's monitor, telling her to get close to her and get information from her that only close, personal people would be privy to. and she reports her findings to Leekie. However, their relationship seems to go farther than that, as evidenced by a seemingly sexual encounter between the two. Leekie assigned ex-military Paul Dierden to be Beth Childs' monitor two years before the series begins, but their relationship has been tearing at the seams, and it is revealed that Paul was blackmailed by Leekie into becoming Beth's monitor, using the fact that he was a private contractor in Afghanistan and killed six marines in friendly fire. Lastly, Leekie assigned Donnie Hendrix to be the monitor for his wife, Alison. However, it is still unknown when or how he did so. It is known that all the monitors report back to their handlers and Dr. Leekie. The monitors are seen meeting with Dr. Leekie in cars and hotel rooms, informing Dr. Leekie of any important issues or updates on the clones. Season 2 Dr. Leekie is given a vial of Cosima's blood by Delphine after they have a short discussion about Delphine's monitorship. Later, he is seen practising his speech for the Dyad party. At the Dyad party, Sarah (disguised as Cosima) hugs Leekie and steals his passcard, after requesting for a lab on Cosima's behalf. After this, Dr. Leekie talks to Delphine and Cosima in his office and thereafter, while walking to Cosima's new lab. He briefs Cosima about the history of Dyad and explains to her Rachel's attitude towards insinuations, referring to the incident with Sarah. Leekie later meets with his superior, Marian Bowles, to discuss Rachel Duncan's latest actions against Sarah and her allies. Later, he is confronted by Rachel, who now knows that Leekie was behind the death of Susan Duncan, her adoptive mother. Leekie tries to reason with her, but Rachel demonstrates that he is no longer welcome at DYAD by calling Bowles, who inquires if "it is done", referring to Leekie's elimination. Rachel merely states "it is in motion", following which she ends the call. To Leekie's surprise, Rachel disobeys Bowles' orders and tells him to run, so that he might survive. Saddened, Leekie bids goodbye to Rachel with a kiss on her forehead, before departing from the building on-foot. On the advice of Rachel, Leekie does not enter his car and instead attempts to catch the attention of a taxi, though he is unsuccessful. As he continues walking, he notices the car behind him and finds Donnie to be behind the wheel. Leekie brushes Donnie off when the latter says he needs to talk to him, but changes his mind when Donnie reveals the gun in his hand. After entering the car, Leekie is called out on his lies by Donnie, who had discovered that same day why he had been assigned to monitor his wife and what DYAD had done to her. The pair argue, with Leekie belittling Donnie, calling him nothing more than "a footnote" in his experiment. When Donnie claims he will no longer be a monitor, Leekie simply agrees and believes himself to be in the clear. As if to punctuate his next statement, Donnie then slams down his hand on the wheel when he shouts "I quit!". In doing so, he accidentally pulls the trigger, firing a bullet into Leekie's head and killing him instantaneously. Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Male